1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a sheet waste processing device which is employed in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or printer, and more particularly to a sheet waste processing device having a sheet waste generating unit capable of generating sheet wastes and an image forming apparatus using it.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with development of “on-demand publishing”, has been widely used the image forming apparatus such as an “in-line type” of copying machine or printer equipped with a center-binding function and a cutting function for making a booklet in addition to an image forming function.
Such an apparatus is provided with a cutting device serving as a sheet waste processing device in which the edges (e.g. cut ends) of a booklet are cutting-finished so as to be finely trimmed in order to complete the booklet. The sheet wastes generated by cutting are taken in a housing vessel within the cutting device and appropriately disposed of.